tuapediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Competition
The Competition is a story written by Unnofan6 and GFEZack. Several people entered a competition, all about challenge matches and fighting. However, disasters start to happen after Mack is declared onto the "OUT!" pad. Competitors Note: If they have (2) or (3) by the side of their names, it means they have earned the ability to go into round 2. If they have (Out) next to their name, they are on the out pad. If they have (left) they probably left and if they have (dead) they are probably dead. Darmsy the Fennekin (2) Mack the Zigzagoon (forced out) Insta the Ottsel (2) A random employee of FBGC (2) (Kungo Mungo) Zee-Wons the Human (left) Rednico the Mudkip (2) Goji the Kabutops (out) Goji (Trainer) (2) An un-named Totodile (dead) An un-named Umbreon (dead) Smash (Trainer) (dead) Smash The Charizard (dead) Story The Shadow Sector Gladiator competition begun. It was a competition where people and pokemon had to survive "situations" which were controlled. Little did they know, actually harmful things would happen. "First up!" The announcer shouted. "Goji the Trainer versus Zee-Wons the Human!" He yelled, as Zee Wons and Goji jumped into the stadium, everybody cheering. They wouldn't fight. Instead, they would have to outlast each other. A controlled fire started. If the fire got out of control, the announcer would put it out. Zee-Wons and Goji ran to the corners of the stadium. The fire was in control, only for 3 minutes though, since the both of them were standing in the corner, there would be no actual sign of harm happening. But the fire started to get bigger, forming a shape of a snake. Goji, being a hero, knew how to survive. But Zee-Wons was just an ordinary civilian, so she fought back, burning half her shirt and several CDs in the process. Eventually, the announcer quickly put it out. Zee-Wons lost her arm, and most of her upper clothes. "Zee-Wons is out." The announcer said. She immediately left to go to the hospital. Goji was declared victor and would be competing with others, he needs to survive somehow. "Ooo, a team battle, Darmsy the Fennekin and Insta the Ottsel vs Mack the Zigzagoon and a Totodile!" The announcer shouted. The battle was to be a survival of a flood. The water would slowly rise. Darmsy and Insta built a boat, while Mack shoved the Totodile into a lifesaver and only let himself into his team boat. The Totodile was stuck. "Oh god... should we help him?" said Insta. "Mack is out!" The announcer shouted. "For violating the rules." He said. Mack was teleported onto the "OUT!" pad and that way he can't leave. Now it was up to Insta the Ottsel and Darmsy to save the Totodile. Insta swam but since Darmsy was a fire type, he would have to steer the boat over. Eventually they saved the Totodile. Mack was so upset, the "OUT!" pad now reads "CUI." "I see that most of these are challenge matches..." The announcer mumbled. "But it is time for a real fight!" The announcer shouted once more. "Smash The Trainer his Charizard against Darmsy the Fennekin and Goji the Kabutops!" Darmsy said "Excuse me announcer. I don't want to fight. I was in the last match." So the announcer said "Wait... Rednico will take Darmsy's place!" Rednico put out Smash the Charizard's flame. Luckily, his trainer relighted it. Goji and Smash (both of them) were fighting. The trainers eventually stopped to look at the actual match going on, but then returned to fighting again, and then Rednico destroyed Smash The Trainer, Goji was asked to sit beside the announcer. It was just up to Smash the Charizard and Goji the Kabutops. Smash and Goji had a large fight but eventually Goji won. The announcer said "The next fight is... hmm... Fightre! A combination of the fire challenge and actual fighting! The competitors will be an Umbreon, and an employee of the FBGC!" The employee was shaking. "Sir, I don't want to compete, I have to go home, it's almost Christmas." He said, shivering. The Umbreon wanted to say the same thing but kept his mouth shut for most of the match. Eventually the Umbreon lost, and went to the "OUT!" pad, which now says "C_I_" The announcer said that Round 1 was over. The announcer was rushing through his papers, looking at each to know which match was going to be next. "A challenge match! Insta the Ottsel for Goji the Kabutops in an act of an Earthquake!" He shouted. Insta and Goji noticed they were in a small town. "This replica of Pallet Town will be used for all challenge matches from Round 2 up, to provide shelter!" Insta and Goji ran indoors. The building neither of them picked crumbled to the ground. The ground started to shake, Goji fell down and hit his head, although it didn't hurt that much, so he was out, Insta stayed perfectly still on a balance beam inside the house. He was declared the victor. The announcer said the next match was a challenge match. "This one will be a-" Suddenly, the announcer went to static. The announcer himself disappeared. In his place was Mack, who escaped. "This one will be EVERYTHING." he said as Pallet Town regenerated, and water rose. Fires sparked in the upper areas. An earthquake shook the ground, creating a tsunami. "And everyone will be in it." he said as everyone still in the competition fell into the stadium. Everyone was screaming, the audience decided that it was safe just to leave, they all jumped up and left, Smash (both of them) were left to rot as well as the others. Goji (both of them) made it out alive. Suddenly, Mack pressed some more buttons. First, a tornado picked up, wiping out two of the three buildings. Second, the FBGC employee felt weird. Because he was trapped in a closet. And finally, most of the competitors were dying. It was chaos. All of them were left to rot, except for the employee. He started to grow a kangaroo tail. Then his head exploded and a new head came out. A pink and white one. With no hair. He quickly broke a window and headed for the announcer area as the main stadium fell apart. The seating was burning, and the scoreboard suddenly fell apart and exploded. The employee grew larger and larger, and gave himself a new name "Kungo Mungo." He decided to start to head to the ocean, and get revenge for what lots had done to him. The stadium exploded... Kungo Mungo arrived at the FBGC HQ. He smashed the statue of Jerome. Then he took out Jerome from the building, smashing a window in the process. He ate Jerome, the FBGC creator, boss and owner. Pewdz evacuated barely. Kungo Mungo roared happily, and smashes lots of buildings around him, he finally smelled the sense of freedom. The FBGC was dead. He left to go to another area. You'll see where he goes soon...